Stupid Argument
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Scott and Stiles help Derek get rid of the bullet, but what happens when two weird girls randomly show up and start an argument? How will the three guys handle the girls' stupidity? Read and find out.


_**Hey, the name's WhatTheCensoredXD and this is my first fanfic for Teen Wolf, but second story I'm writing. Love the Teen Wolf show and this idea just came to me last night; I was also inspired by my friend's personality since she's really FUNNY! Anyways, enjoy the story…I hope…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my characters and their stupid argument…**

* * *

><p>A loud growl screeched into the night as Derek took in the pain he was experiencing right now. The pain was unbearable to watch, Derek was suffering; it felt as though hot knives were cutting through his bare flesh repeatedly, no mercy shown. Scott and Stiles watch the older werewolf going through this pain of misery not knowing what to do but wait until it was over. The damaged arm, which was covered with fresh blood and vines popping out in the surface, diminished in a matter a seconds; the blue smoke quickly went away and the bullet that was in Derek's arm vanished into his body and never seen again. Scott and Stiles watched in awe.<p>

"That…was…awesome!" exclaimed Stiles no longer able to control the excitement that he held inside of him. Scott looked at his friend in just shock trying to take in his reaction on what just happened. Before Derek could speak, a door was opened and reviled two teenage girls walking in arguing with each other.

"Oh my…ANNA! What the hell did you do? Why are we inside the show _Teen Wolf_?" yelled a pretty pissed off girl named Carina. Her face was pure red of angry and sent her friend an evil glare.

"I-I didn't know it would take us here! See, I told you to give me the remote, but did you listen. NO!"

"I took the remote from you because one: you found it on the street and two: it _looked_ suspicious! I mean what remote control looks _green_ and has a freaking crown on it?" Derek, Scott and Stiles had confusion written all over their faces. What in the world were they talking about a show called _Teen Wolf_?

"Hey! Don't blame me for making a discovery; you know, you could have just asked for the remote politely."

"I did!" huffed Carina.

"Saying '_Give me the remote or my foot will be in your ass'_ isn't polite, you really need to stop watching _That's 70 Show_." said Anna while crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's polite enough for me." mumble Carina, she looked down to her sneakers and kicked an imaginary rock on the floor. A cough was heard in the room, both girls turned to see Stiles put his hand down on his side.

"Ah, hey there, look not to be rude and all but-" Stiles was interrupted by Derek.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" his voice was filled with annoyance and anger, but was smooth and slick at the same time. Anna walked up to them slowly while holding her right arm in embarrassment.

"Yeah, about that; we," she pointed to herself and Carina, who just waved like a crazy person, "are not from here. Actually we're not supposed to be here at all since all of you and this whole town is just part of a supernatural and dramatic teen show called _Teen Wolf_." She looked at them and in return she got: Derek's face being confused and annoyance, Scott gawking and Stiles had a 'WTF' face.

"You got to be kidding me." spoke up Scott for the first time since the two girls arrived here. The girls just shook their heads and Carina spoke.

"Nope, what my friend said is one-hundred percent true; we've been watching this show since it first premiered on MTV. For once that channel had something good on besides pregnant teens, I mean why would we want to know about their mistakes they did?"

"Right! Especially since they have a marathon happening right now, I swear it's annoying!" Anna said. Carina observed Derek up close and he was getting really uncomfortable, he wasn't wearing a shirt for god sakes! He was half naked in front of the girls and the boys.

"You know what Anna; I still don't get how you could love werewolves? Vampires are still better." Anna looked at her in pure shock.

"B-Better? How in the world are those stupid bats better!"

"Come on! Who wants a hairy man?" Carina said while putting a hand on her hip, Anna walked up to her.

"One: werewolves aren't hairy in their human form, just their werewolf form and two: look at their ABS!" Anna pointed to Derek's very fit, six pack abs, "LOOK at _them_! You can't possibly tell me you don't find them sexy?" Derek's face was stuck between embarrassment and shock; he could feel his face burn and hear Stiles stiffen a laugh.

"Nope." said Carina in a serious voice, "Vampires are sexier."

"Esta loca vampires are sexier esta loca! Werewolves are the shit my friend; who wants to date someone that sparkles in the sun? Oh wait! YOU!" All three men laughed at Anna's remark to which she just simply smiled.

"Oh yeah! Vampires live forever!" shot back Carina.

"Yes, who wants to date a dead person and also; at least werewolves don't wear a ridiculous cape, stalk young women and suck their blood from their necks." Carina was about to say something back, but her mouth said nothing. "HA! I win!" Anna stuck her tongue in a childish way.

"You win this round, but I'll come back victorious!" Carina said and marched out, but came back into the room. "I forgot my keys…"

"But you didn't bring any."

"You never let me do nothin'!" cried Carina and walked out of the room angry. Anna just laughed at her friend's stupidity and looked back at the three men.

"So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess…" said an unsure Scott; Stiles just smiled and Derek, well his face had an unreadable face expression.

"Alight then, peace!" Anna said and walked out of the room, Carina's face popped into the doorframe.

"Oh and Derek, the Alpha wolf kills you, just putting it out there!" Carina smiled sweetly.

"WHAT!" A horrified Derek exclaimed.

"_DUDE!"_ screech Anna, "_he was not supposed to know __**THAT**__!" And with that she pulled Carina's ear, but not leaving before she said "_Oh and Derek ignore her!" both of the girls left the room and out of the building.

"Well, I think we should call it a night right Scott?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, man those girls are weird." said Scott

"Tell me about it…" mumble Derek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww, poor Derek, he wasn't supposed to know; oh well! If you guys didn't notice, this took place in episode <strong>__**Magic Bullet**__**. So please review , because I would love to know what you guys think of this.**_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


End file.
